The present invention relates to commercial and residential fireplaces. More particularly, it relates to a metal prefabricated fireplace.
Wood burning fireplaces are commonly used as primary or supplemental heating sources. The wood burning process creates noxious smoke which must be evacuated through a fireplace chimney located proximate the burning wood. A large amount of heat generated by the fire escapes through the chimney. The burning wood also creates a safety hazard for those operating the fireplace, building a fire, and/or extinguishing a fire.
Accordingly, there is a need for a fireplace which efficiently transfers heat from the fire box to the room in which the fireplace is disposed. Further, there is a need for a fireplace which ensures the safety of those operating the fireplace, building a fire, and/or extinguishing a fire.